written in the stars
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: They were always going to live happily ever after, she was just waiting on him to realise it. Friends since birth, born a few days apart- they were definitely written in the stars. Dominique/Lysander for Rachel.


_written in the stars_  
>(because you were always meant to be, right?)<p>

**Dominique/Lysander**

For _Rachel_

**Prompts: **nutmeg spice, breeze, crystal, shadow, history

Luna Scamander and Fleur Weasley are overjoyed when they get pregnant at the same time.

Playdates are planned, appointments are made in synchronization- all of that insanity. The excitement only increases when Luna realises that she's having twins.

Then they're born, Fleur's little girl two weeks before the twins. Fleur's girl, Dominique, has bright blue eyes.

Lysander Scamander, the first of Luna's sons, has the same shocking blue eyes.

_(His brother Lorcan's are the same misty grey as Luna's, so he's disregarded)_

Their mothers grin at each other and put them together for a picture when they're barely a month old- Dominique with her blonde fuzz and Lysander with his tiny, still-growing brown hair. Dominique reaches over and pulls Lysander's hair, causing him to scream.

That right there is the start of a good friendship, the start of the history between Lysander and Dominique.

…

When he's seven, his mum drags him to Shell Cottage for one of her days with Luna on the beach. Lysander just scowls and lets her.

Once they get there, he walks over to Dominique. "Hey, Dom."

"Sander," She acknowledges him with a nod. "You ever looked for starfish, Sander?"

"Starfish?" Lysander stares down at the ocean, at the many things on the bottom. Looking back up, he meets Dominique's eyes, realising that they're nearly the same as his. With a frown, he shakes his head. "Nope, Dom. We live very far away from the ocean!"

"Well, we'll do it now!" She declares with a grin. Leaning down, she rolls up one pant leg, grinning from ear to ear. "We're gonna go wading, you're gonna get wet! You might wanna roll up your pants."

Smiling a little, he tells her calmly, "I'm gonna!" But then something hits him and he stares out at the blue waves. "Won't we get in trouble though? Your mum told us not to get in the water because of sharks, member?"

"Of course I 'member," Dominique replies, smirking. "But really, I've never even _seen_ a shark! I don't think there are any! It's okay, we can just go swim! I bet Mummy was only kidding."

"Kidding," Lysander stares out at the now murky-looking water with wide blue eyes. Turning to Dominique, he says, "I don't think so…."

"Don't be chicken, Sander!" Dominique cackles. "Shark don't eat chicken, anyway!"

"I'm not chicken," Lysander protests, sudden determination making its way onto his face. With a nod, he says, "I'm going in."

"Wait!" Dominique squeals, running up behind him. "I'm going in first, 'Sander. I'll protect you." She smirks again, pulling up her pants a bit father and dashing into the water. Watching her, Lysander frowns, but follows her in anyway.

That's when he sees it.

At first, it's barely noticeable- at first glance, it could be something just floating in the water, a discarded piece of trash. But then his eyes focus in on it and he realises it's not a piece of trash after all. It's a living, breathing creature.

It's a _shark_.

He gasps audibly, letting out a scream he didn't even know in him. Frightened, Dominique whips around, eyes focusing on the shark. Without even thinking about the consequences, he leaps into the water and takes off after her, swimming with all the strength that a seven year old can muster. He wraps his skinny arms around her and drags her back to shore.

A very shocked Fleur runs to her, speaking rapidly in French as she tries to get the shocked Dominique to speak to her. He just stands over her with his wet clothes, dripping all over but not yet cold, watching to make sure she's okay.

When her eyelids flutter open, she flings herself at Lysander, holding on as if she's never going to let go. "Sander, you saved me from the shark…"

"I did," He says, smiling childishly at her. "I did."

She burrows her wet body into his, and their moms clap as if it's some play where they're the two stars and everyone knows already that they're going to get together.

….

They're eleven when Dominique's mum pushes her onto the Hogwarts train alongside Lysander and Lorcan.

For years, as Lysander knows, she'd begged to go to Beauxbatons. Everyone thought it was to be like her sister Victoire, who'd gone to Hogwarts only a year (she'd been a Hufflepuff) before deciding, unlike every other Weasley, that she hated Hogwarts and transferring to Beauxbatons.

Lysander knows that isn't why.

Instead of just hating the sound of it, Dominique hates the fame. She hates the connotations that go along with the name 'Weasley'. She hates the fact that if she goes there, everyone will expect her to be in Gryffindor, and despite Lysander's constant reassurance, she tells him she's sure she won't make it in.

But her mum firmly says no and pushes her on the train.

She plops down sullenly beside Lysander, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at a curious looking Lorcan. Lysander tries not to snicker at the terrified expression on Lorcan's face- it's funny how such a tall boy is scared of the tiny Dominique. Lorcan turns to Molly and begins to have an intellectual conversation with her, causing Lysander to roll his eyes and turn to Dominique. "Still scared you won't get into Gryffindor?"

"I know I won't, Sander," She stares at him. "I know myself better than anyone else, and I know that I'm not brave in the least, so I won't be headed into Gryffindor anytime soon. It's going to be some other house, and then my family won't be happy in the least."

"You know I'll still be here, right?" Lysander smiles at her. "But I know you'll get into Gryffindor anyway."

But when they get to the Great Hall, things change.

Lysander's sorted into Gryffindor, as he'd expected, and he takes the seat beside James Potter with a grin. But then, when Dominique walks up there, he braces himself, waiting for the word 'Gryffindor' to brush his ears.

What he hears instead is a loud 'SLYTHERIN!'.

_Slytherin_? He repeats in his head, spinning to stare at Dominique, who shoots him an apologetic smile before walking over to the Slytherin table, head still held high.

It's then that he realises she's not as Gryffindor as she seems to think.

…

The summer before fourth year, Fleur invites him over to stay for a few weeks, and who is he to say no?

One night, he can't sleep, so he walks along the shoreline, feeling the evening breeze ruffle his hair. Suddenly, footsteps behind him indicate that maybe he's not alone. He turns to see Dominique and breathes out a sigh of relief, catching her in a hug. "What are you doing awake?" Burying his head in her hair, he realises she smells like nutmeg.

"I couldn't sleep," She admits, relaxing in his arms. Pulling back to look into his eyes that are so similar to her own, she sighs. "I hate it here. Louis is making me feel terrible if just because I'm a Slytherin and I hang with those kids that he doesn't like. It's not my fault, is it?"

He's shocked at this revelation. In fact, he hadn't thought that Dominique had been treated any differently at all, but of course, he doesn't see what goes on behind the scenes. Stroking her hair, he sighs. "Don't be depressed because of that. It's not all about your brother's opinion. He should be able to love you for who you are, right? Even if you are a Slytherin."

"But he's my brother," Dominique says with a scowl. "I can't just stop caring, can I?"

He glances up at the stars, shining crystal clear in the sky, and he points to one. "Dominique, see that star?"

"Of course," She spits blithely, scowling. "How could I not?"

He laughs a little bit, stroking her back calmly. "Well, I don't mean to sound like some freaky English person, but Dom, you're like that star. Not everyone's going to notice you and surely not everyone is going to appreciate you the way you're meant to be appreciated. But heck, Dominique, you shine anyway, brighter than a lot of the other stars. Even if you're in the same place."

She smiled a little, putting her head on his shoulder. "Thanks… I suppose."

Nodding, he weaves his fingers through hers. "It's a compliment, Dom; you have to accept them at some point…"

She looks over at him before gazing out at the ocean. "Do you remember when we were little and you saved me from the shark, Sander?"

"Course I do," He says with a smile. "How could I forget?"

She tilts her head up to look at him. "You were my knight in shining armour, Sander, you still are."

"Am I?" He grins, staring at her and noticing with a start that she's sort of beautiful in the moonlight with her shiny blonde ringlets and sparkly eyes.

"You know," She admits quietly, smiling softly at him, "that's the first time that I figured that you would be in Gryffindor. You were so brave." Under her breath, she mutters, "And that's the first time I figured I wouldn't, I was so scared…"

"Dominique," He says, and there's so much that he wants to say but he's interrupted.

From behind them, someone's voice calls out. "Lysander! Dominique! I know you two are adorable and all, but you need to come in and get some sleep. Do you _know_ how late it is?" Fleur, whose English has been improving rapidly lately, stands there in a nightgown, hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Mum," Dominique says lazily, not sounding very sorry at all. "And you know I don't think of Lysander like that, Mum, he's like my best friend."

_Best friend_.

The word pounds on Lysander's skull.

Is that all he is to her?

But he numbly follows her inside anyway, ignoring the hollow pain in his chest, because they're just **best friends** and nothing more.

….

He's content to play the best friend role for a while, hanging out with her on weekends and sitting with her in classes, but nothing more. He doesn't try anything either, of course not.

It doesn't help matters that his mum owls him every week asking him if he and Dominique are together yet in her own special way (which isn't subtle in the least).

But being her best friend also means that he's the first to know about her crushes.

A few of them, he's perfectly okay with. That is, until she decides to crush on some random, older playboy who's only going to break her heart. That's when he decides to step in.

"Dominique, you can't crush on him," He commands, crossing his arms tightly across his well toned chest and scowling.

"And why can't I?" She scowls back, glaring at him. "Lysander Scamander, you can't control my _life_."

"I'm not trying to," He explains, getting defiant and stubborn in that Gryffindor way of his. "I just want to protect you, because it's obvious that he's going to hurt you…"

"How do you know anything about him?" Dominique demands, her eyes turning nearly into slits with anger. She definitely has that Slytherin tendency to be defensive. "You don't _know_ him, Sander, and you can't always believe rumours, you know. Why do you even care?"

"I'm your best friend, Dom, and I don't want to see you get hurt by a stupid Slytherin player," Lysander tells her quietly, staring at her. "I mean, should I stop caring about you then?"

"Just don't meddle in my love life and we'll be okay," Dominique grits her teeth.

"No can do," Lysander shrugs.

"Well then," She says quietly, her voice dropping to below a whisper. "I'll see you later, _Ly_sander."

He just watches her walk off, wondering when he went wrong, because he's supposed to be her knight in shining armour and save her from all danger but this time she doesn't want him to save her. Which means she'll have to learn her lesson by herself.

…

He's a shadow of his old self. The Gryffindor common room becomes his solace, though not for long, as letters start to flood in from his mum. Many of them involve Dominique.

He doesn't want to reply to any of them, because he can just see his mum's reaction if he happened to let it slip that he might just love Dominique or something like that but she's more interested in chasing after the uncatchable, because that's what Slytherins do and all.

Whenever he leaves the common room, he runs into Dominique, like some kind of curse. Most of the time she's walking with _him_. Sometimes she's holding his hand.

Once, when he runs across them in the hallway, he stops, staring at the two of them and their entwined hands. He looks from Dominique to the playboy Jastor with a frown.

With a seething voice, he asks, "Would you stop stalking me?"

Dominique scowls at him, letting go of Jastor's hand (to Lysander's relief) to cross her arms threateningly. "Like _we_ would want to stalk _you_. Must be the opposite."

"Would you just stay away from me, Jastor, Dominique?" He asks, knowing how much they both loathe their full names.

"It's Jay," Jastor hisses back, balling up a fist and looking as if he's going to punch Lysander.

With all the Gryffindor courage he can muster, Lysander stares directly at Jastor, at his long blonde hair and shiny green eyes. He scowls. "What, _Jay_, are you going to screw around with Dominique before you decide that she's old news and decide to move on to someone else?"

"Why do you care, Scamander?" Jastor hisses back with a grimace. "You waited too long, might as well give up."

Something in his sentence cuts at Lysander, and he has to wonder what Jastor means by that. But, with a determined look in his eye, he replies, "Gryffindors don't give up."

"Well, I suppose you'll be waiting a while then," Dominique replies scathingly, frowning at him. Once again, he's in awe of her spice.

So he's left to watch, with something that feels like a broken heart, as they walk off with their hands linked and look happy.

But it's only for a short time, he realises. He knows in his heart of hearts that this can't (won't) last long at all.

So he just sits in the back and watches.

….

When he owls his mum back, he explains that he's in a fight with Dominique. He debates whether to include something about Jastor, but in the end he ends up saying that it's because Dominique is going out with someone he doesn't exactly approve of.

His mum's response includes something along the lines of '_Of course you don't approve, Lysander, my dear Nargle! Don't be a silly Hippogriff! It's because you are supposed to fall in love with her so you're just a bit jealous, it's perfectly normal!'_

Crumpling the letter up into a small ball, he debates whether to burn it or not, wondering if his mother was ever taught about that little thing called _tact_.

He wonders, with a frown, when he'll break her heart and she'll have to come back to him. Though she didn't listen to him, he's seen the cycle a thousand times- girl falls for Jastor, Jastor humours them for a while, Jastor breaks their heart. He just doesn't want that to happen to Dominique too, because it's so true that Dominique's not your average girl.

So he owls his mum, telling her that it's a known heartbreaker and he doesn't want Dominique to end up like every other girl.

When Dominique receives a letter by owl and her eyes widen, he knows immediately what has happened, and so does she, judging by the evil glare that she shoots him. He just grins back at her. But still, she doesn't see the light, because she still continues to date him.

Everything's crystal clear- if he's the knight, she's the princess, and _he_ (Jastor) is the evil dragon.

He wonders if he'll ever be able to save her from _him_.

….

It's not until that summer that something big happens.

She shows up in the Floo at his house, covered in soot and face stained with tears. He knows what happened, even though she doesn't say a word. Rather than rubbing it in her face like he wants to, he takes her into his arms, pulling her tightly against his chest and rubbing circles onto her back. Once she finally pulls back a little bit and her tears start to slow down, he asks quietly, "It was Jastor, wasn't it?"

"Of course," Dominique sobs into his shoulder. "He was cheating on me with… with…" Her voice breaks as she reveals the name of some girl Lysander doesn't know but now hates. "And don't even try to rub it in my face, that you were right, cause I'll literally leave. I mean, Lysander- _Sander_- I knew you were right all along. I just didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to _believe _it. I wanted to think he would change for me- that I was good enough for that. Guess not."

He stared at her before grabbing her hand. "Dom, you're definitely good enough, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

She shakes her head with a frown. "I wish."

"I've missed you, Dom," He whispers, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

She looks up, surprised, but not looking unpleased. With a small smile, she tells him, "I've missed you too, Sander."

….

He doesn't try anything right away. After all, she's only _just_ broken up with her boyfriend and she's probably (definitely) not in the mood to try out a new relationship.

He watches as time flies by and Lorcan finally begins to date Lucy. Everything's happening the way it should be- except Lysander's still building up the courage to talk to Dominique about what's going on with them.

Then it's one day, outside by the crystallized lake, that Lysander sits down beside Dominique in the snow.

"So…." He trails off, staring into her crystal blue eyes. "It's been weird, the past few months, and I have something I need to say."

"What is it?" She replies politely with a grin.

"I think… I believe… I've fallen in love with you, for a while now, actually," Lysander grins sheepishly at her. "Before you were dating that idiot and all, I was in love with you."

Suddenly, he doesn't see much else- just a blur of blonde curls and then her lips are on his. Pulling away from him, she smiles softly. "You were always going to be my knight in shining armour, Lysander. It was always going to be me and _you_, my rescuer. I was just waiting for you to catch on."

He laughs, pulling her head back down. Somehow, he believes, somehow he can get used to this.

Icy blue meets icy blue and this is the way it was always supposed to be.

Even after all of this time, her hair still smells like nutmeg.

….

Fleur Weasley and Luna Scamander are overjoyed when Dominique becomes Dominique Scamander.

Besides, they always saw it coming.

**A/N: Scary. Was it only me that thought this was kind of cute?**

**THIS WAS FOR RACHEL, BECAUSE SHE'S INSANE ENOUGH TO SHIP DOMINIQUE/LYSANDER AND IT'S NEARLY HER BIRTHDAY AND I JUST LOVE HER, OKAY? HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RACHEL.**

**And for Pearl's Member Challenge- she was insane enough to give me Dominique/Lysander!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please drop a review, because I hate Dominique/Lysander, but if you review I could write more… or less.**


End file.
